


nothing is promised (except my love for you)

by the_marathon_continues



Series: Quakerider Fluff [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Daddy Robbie, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: “Dais, let me help.”“I’m pregnant, not incapacitated.” Daisy swatted her boyfriend’s hand away from her beloved stand mixer. The audacity of the man to come into her kitchen and boss her around.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	nothing is promised (except my love for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love, bread & you (all i need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411336) by [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues). 



> unofficial epilogue for [love, bread & you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411336/chapters/35767980)
> 
> Special thanks for AceRR who has been putting up with me moaning about posting for weeks now! Thanks for the support!

“Dais, let me help.” 

“I’m pregnant, not incapacitated.” Daisy swatted her boyfriend’s hand away from her beloved stand mixer. The audacity of the man to come into her kitchen and boss her around. “Jemma’s bridal shower needs to be _perfect_.”

“I can handle the cookies, they’re simple enough-”

“You calling my stuff basic?” Daisy’s voice rose above the mixer she’d just switched on as she turned to glare at him. 

“No, my love,” Robbie said patiently. “We’re on a time crunch cause of that 4 car pile up on Santa Monica. If you work on the cake pops and macarons, I’ll handle the rest.”

“Jemma’ll kill me if I’m late,” Daisy chewed her lip, looking around the kitchen as her stomach churned thinking about Los Angeles traffic. Because of pregnancy, strong smells had been hard to stomach and she was already running behind schedule. Another dark thought sprung up. “Suppose my baking isn’t elegant enough. I’m just a coffee shop baker, not a pastry chef.” 

Robbie softened as Daisy hastily wiped her eyes. At nearly twenty weeks pregnant, she could cry in an instant and it broke him every time. Just last night he’d caught her weeping over a credit card commercial. “They can get cash back,” she’d sobbed. “And use it to visit loved ones.”

“Babe, you’re a professional,” Robbie reminded Daisy as he went to wash his hands. “You got this.”

“This whole wedding is making me act crazy,” she sighed, turning off the mixer to scrape down the sides of the bowl. “Nothing is gonna be the same again when she’s married. And gone.”

Now Daisy was the one who’d left Jemma back in New York, and hiked across the country to California with a hope and a prayer to open her bakery but Robbie wisely remained quiet as he donned an apron with _Daisy’s Delights_ embroidery.

The cookies were already done that morning and only needed to be decorated so he quickly got to work. 

It was soothing, being with Daisy in the kitchen and following her directions.

He could almost forget the tiny black velvet box in his back pocket, with an engagement ring.

* * *

Daisy stretched, rubbing her lower back as she took a break at the kitchen island to watch Robbie work. 

The macarons were all done in neat soldierly rows, and she’d just finished dipping the cake pops. “Who would’ve thought when we first met that we’d get together,” she said, pulling the bowl with leftover white chocolate closer. “And I’d be having a baby.”

 _“We’re_ having a baby,” Robbie corrected as he continued icing the cookies. He wasn’t as fast as Daisy but the years working as a mechanic helped with steady hands and his work was always precise. 

“Pretty sure it’s just me that’s pregnant,” Daisy said. “I’m getting more and more nervous.” She had student loans, a small business loan, and credit card debt. 

“You know the funny thing?” Robbie's gravelly voice interrupted her musings. “I’m not. We got each other. Friends and family. We can do this.” His eyes lit up. “I even found the perfect infant car seat.”

Daisy snorted as dipped her finger in leftover icing. “What, it’s in all black leather to match your car?”

“Nah, it just comes with a stroller with ball bearing wheels and suspension.”

Daisy paused to stare at him blankly. “It has _what_ now? Why does a baby need-”

“The suspension helps _us_ with pushing the stroller, makes it smoother to handle,” Robbie said, warming up to the topic. “Now for our baby, the car seat’s gonna have Side Impact Protection-”

“Dude, our kid’s not gonna be racing in daycare.”

“-and the energy-absorbing polystyrene-”

“Oh my God, were you car seat browsing with _Fitz_?” Daisy grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“I don’t need Fitz to know a polypropylene head panel is the safest,” Robbie said smugly. He _had_ asked Fitz for ideas on engagement rings and proposal ideas but the car seat thing? It was all him.

“I never would’ve thought you’d be such a nerd, Reyes,” Daisy commented, finally getting off the stool. She brushed icing sugar off her hands then surveyed everything. “Macarons are done. Cake pops done. Tea sandwiches and strawberry lemonade already done.” She leaned over to Robbie and kissed his cheek. “Bathroom break for me then I’m coming back to help ice these cookies. God knows the baby will be born before you’re done.”

“Smartass,” Robbie teased. Warmth suffused his chest as Daisy walked away. She was his love, a dream come true.

* * *

Jemma’s bridal shower was a low key affair held at an elegant boutique hotel in Los Angeles. She was adamant that she didn’t want any shenanigans with strippers or embarrassing party games and Daisy made sure of it. 

“Oh, everything looks marvelous,” Jemma hugged Daisy tightly after everything was set up. “I love how the guest gifts come from your bakery!” Jemma has also asked for simple party favors that guests would enjoy, rather than knick-knacks they would eventually resent. 

“Anything for my bestie,” Daisy said, trying not to tear up. Jemma was positively beaming with happiness and it was a sight to behold. “Sorry I can’t stay till the end. I’ve just been so tired lately and-”

“No need to explain,” Jemma broke their hug. “Thank you for doing this on your day off.”

“Robbie helped a lot too,” Daisy said, unconsciously rubbing her belly. “I couldn’t do any of this without him.”

“You know, Daisy,” Jemma’s eyes narrowed as she tilted her head thoughtfully. “You should make an honest man out of Robbie and propose.”

Daisy threw her head back and laughed, her shoulders shaking in mirth. Jemma was so damned unexpected at times and was one of the reasons why they were close friends. 

“Says the woman who was in love with her guy best friend and didn’t know it,” Daisy said. She started looking around for Robbie. “You should’ve made a move on Fitz eons ago.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.” Jemma tucked her hair behind her ear. “It was safe, our friendship. I was afraid to lose it. But taking that chance was worth it.”

Daisy inhaled, struck by Jemma’s serious tone. She bit her lower lip, as the familiar tingle at the back of her eyes started and her breath hitched. “That’s so romantic, friends to lovers.” Daisy sniffled, blinking back tears. “But it was your choice, you know? I’ll never know if me and Robbie would get married because it’s meant to be. Or just cause I’m pregnant.”

“Ugh, Daisy,” Jemma scoffed, rolling her eyes. “It can be _meant to be_ whether you’re pregnant. Or stuck in outer space in the future, or in the past. All that matters is committing to making it work.”

Daisy snorted, wiping her eyes. "Outer space? Too many sci-fi movies, Simmons. Too many."

* * *

**Daisy’s apartment, later that night**

Daisy was fresh out of the shower and normally she would be getting into bed but her conversation with Jemma weighed on her mind. She shuffled into the kitchen, where Robbie was. 

“Babe?” 

“Yeah?” he replied, absently.

He’d already loaded the dishwasher and was handwashing the larger items. It was their nighttime routine; Robbie found washing dishes soothing and Daisy found watching him clean up equally peaceful. Sometimes after a long day, they’d be quiet in the kitchen, the only sounds of the running water and a humming washer. Daisy’s breath caught in her throat as a feeling of deja-vu struck. Of them fighting each other but then fighting _together_ and being victorious.

“Do you think, I dunno-?” Daisy paused, her cheeks flushing. “People are meant to be?”

“Huh?” Robbie blinked. He’s just been debating about whether it would be more practical to fix Daisy’s van _again_ , or just scrap it for parts and they get a new one. Daisy would balk at the idea of a car note with all their other debt. 

“I mean, how do we know any of this is gonna last?” Daisy waved her hands around her. “If _we’re_ gonna last.”

Robbie dried his hands on a kitchen towel, his heart sinking. He’d wanted to bring up marriage but on a special night. They should be out on a date, maybe at the beach when the sun was setting in gorgeous colors, or at Daisy’s favorite park under the moonlight. Definitely not when he was tired and thinking about money. 

“Ugh, are you even listening?” Daisy cradled her belly, glaring at him. “It’s like you don’t care.”

Now if there was one thing Robbie hated, it was to be told what he was feeling, especially if it wasn’t true. 

“I spend my one day off for the week helping you from sun up to sundown,” he growled. “And you have the nerve to tell me I don’t care? While wearing my clothes?” She wore one of Robbie’s old oversized t-shirts (from when he had an urban phase in high school) and a pair of his boxers (that she’d bought him for the express reason to steal).

“I’m carrying your baby, I can damn well wear your clothes.” Daisy sniffed, crossing her arms. “And you still haven’t answered me. How the hell do we know any of this will last?”

Robbie inhaled taking in her shiny dark hair that she was letting grow out, and how adorable she looked wearing his clothes. His heart thudded. “Nothing is promised,” he said, softly. "But my commitment to you and the baby -our family- you have my word. That'll last." The engagement ring was in his back pocket still, and when Daisy's eyes watered, he started to reach for it.

But four words stopped him. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Robbie froze, confused that the question came from Daisy, and not him. 

"I don't have a ring or anything," Daisy continued, breathlessly. "And I can't get down on one knee, though in my defense I _am_ pregnant and I know the girl doesn't really do this but I-"

"Yes." Robbie finally managed, reaching toward her. "Yes."

"Yes, that girls don't really do this or-?"

Robbie hugged her tightly. "Yes, let's get married." 

"Holy crap, we're getting married!" were Daisy's last words before Robbie kissed her sweetly, and soon there was no more talking. 

* * *

**Months later**

"Oh, Daisy," Jemma sighed contentedly. "I'd say your baby shower was a resounding success." She glanced around her and Fitz's new townhome, where she'd hosted Daisy's baby shower. There were colorful blue and white balloons all over, and heaps of presents and gift bags all over.

"All thanks to all of you," Daisy replied, equally content. She was on her third slice of cake, and without a care. She was officially due in a couple of weeks and taking it one day at a time.

"You're not nervous about the future, are you?" 

Daisy grinned, taking another forkful of cake. "Nope. I can't control the future, but I can try my best to make it good for those I love. And eat cake."

"Hear, hear," Jemma smiled, raising her glass of lemonade. There was nothing that would come up that they couldn't handle. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
